


Piazza della Liberta

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Cute, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: “Take me somewhere.”“Just somewhere. Let’s travel. To Europe. To Italy. Let’s have breakfast in Lucca.”aka "Morning After"





	Piazza della Liberta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/gifts).



> My darling Madalena threw me a fluffy gauntlet so I took it. You want war, baby? You have war. Here's the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff and now I raise you next challange: 1x10 AU magic reveal.
> 
> I stuck to the travel theme and also used the 2x07 flashbacks from 2x18. You did the evening before. This is morning after. Or well, day, really. Enjoy!

With a sigh, Alec opens his eyes, feeling warm and happy like he never did before. 

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Morning.” 

 

Magnus’ voice makes his heart do a little flip in his chest and who even allowed that? Adorable is the only word that comes to mind as he looks at his gorgeous,  _ gorgeous _ , golden-eyed boyfriend and suddenly Alec is feeling playful. 

 

“Oh man, what time is it? I have to get to the Institute.” 

 

His lie is horrible and not even well executed; he doesn’t even try to make it convincing, turning to settle himself more comfortably next to Magnus instead of turning away.

 

“Oh.”

 

And yet, Magnus falls for it. This wonderful, powerful man, yet still so insecure and afraid. Alec feels like the roles are reversed for once as he rushes to reassure him.

 

“No, I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding.”

 

Magnus has the sweetest smile on his face and Alec feels himself falling in love all over again. He lets a shaky exhale, trying to imprint this moment in his memory forever. It’s not very hard.

 

“Were you really afraid I was gonna go?”

 

Alec can’t believe this.

 

“No.”

 

Magnus scoffs and they chuckle but he’s playing nervously with his ear cuff and Alec knows better. He sighs quietly and doesn’t want to ruin the carefree atmosphere but find himself having to ask.

 

“What are you afraid of?”

 

Magnus seems to mull over the question for a while, carefully choosing an answer.

 

“Acid washed jeans.”

 

If Alec didn’t feel like moving is too much effort after last night he would hit him with a pillow.

 

“Oh, come on, Magnus.”

 

He turns to lay back, looking at the ceiling as if it would tell him how to do this. He doesn’t want to push, but he wants to know.

 

“I'm serious. You're an all-powerful warlock who can summon demons. You've lived through centuries of war.”

 

He takes a breath before he can say it, even if he made his peace with it, because that’s just how it is. For now at least. Alec still has time to deal with the whole thing. 

 

“And you're immortal.”

 

It’s true. It’s all true after all, Magnus is all those things, all those amazing things.

 

Magnus is perfect. What  _ could _ scare him?

 

“What scares you?”

 

He looks him in the eye and knows he asked the wrong question. Or maybe the right one.

 

“The key to having no fear is having nothing to lose.”

 

But Magnus doesn’t hold it against him. Magnus’ expression is open and willing to share. He seems more surprised than unwilling to answer. He seems a bit lost.

 

“I don't know. I guess that's why I haven't opened my heart up for almost 100 years.”

 

Alec’s heart breaks.

 

“Then I met you.”

 

And Magnus puts the broken pieces back together and they soar, and it’s cliche, but why shouldn’t it be? Magnus is Prince Charming. Alec is living his Disney dream. 

 

He puts his hand out and entwines his fingers with Magnus’ and he knows he has the sappiest smile on his face, but who cares?

 

“I love you.”

 

He bites his lip and leans in to steal a kiss.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Magnus sighs, his eyes still closed, and Alec feels like little hearts are forming in his vision. The way Magnus always gets so lost in their kisses, eyes closed as if he couldn't go back to reality for a few seconds, it’s possibly Alec’s favourite thing about him.

 

As are his open unglamoured eyes to be honest though.

 

And the way numerous necklaces look on his bare chest when he is too busy ravishing Alec to take them off.

 

And Magnus’ smile…

 

Frankly, everything about Magnus is Alec’s favourite thing.

 

_ Magnus _ is Alec’s favourite thing.

 

“Breakfast?” Magnus asks, eyes still closed and hugging the pillow.

 

“Breakfast.” 

 

Alec agrees, but none of them moves to leave the bed, comfortable and soft as it is. After a few minutes of stillness and silence, it’s Magnus who eventually starts chuckling, burying his face in Alec’s chest as they both shake with laughter.

 

“Breakfast means moving, huh?”

 

“Yeah, breakfast sounds meh.” Alec giggles, praying to god no one but Magnus ever hears that sound, and turns to face his boyfriend.

 

“Take me somewhere.” 

 

Alec isn’t sure where the thought comes from, but as tempting as staying in bed and letting Magnus magic the food up is, Alec doesn’t really feel in the mood for it. He’s happy, feels impossibly light for the first time in his life,  _ free _ , and he wants to explore it.

 

“Hmmm?” Magnus hums, brow furrowing over the liquid gold eyes and looking at Alec questioningly like a pretty, confused kitty.

 

“Just somewhere. Let’s travel. To Europe. To Italy. Let’s have breakfast in Lucca.”

 

Magnus took Alec to Lucca for a midnight glass of wine last time they went on a date to France, and Alec immediately fell in love with the climatic old town.

 

Magnus chuckles at Alec’s excited smile as he proposes the little adventure.

 

“You really fell in love with Italy.”

 

“Didn’t you?”

 

Alec smiles, unfazed. He never really got to travel before. Magnus showed him love, he showed him the world, and he showed him all those beautiful opportunities.

 

“I really did.” Magnus lifts himself up on his elbow and kisses Alec again. “Okay. Let’s go to Italy. But you will let me dress you.”

 

Alec groans.

 

***

 

Miraculously, Magnus takes only an hour picking out his and Alec’s outfits, only to end up supplying Alec with knee-length khaki pants and his usual black t-shirt. Magnus gets jeans shorts (acid washed, Alec keeps making fun of him for it) and a see-through, loose white button-up. 

 

Alec can’t help but stare at him in wonder.

 

As Magnus sets himself to putting platinum white highlights in his hair, manually, because he enjoys the process, Alec decides to follow his stomach and actually gets them cappuccino and croissants from the kitchen. 

 

Magnus magicks them away with a wave of his hand, swapping them with two glasses of Chianti and a bowl of cantucci. 

 

“If we’re doing authentic Italian breakfast, Alexander…”

 

He falls silent at Alec’s unimpressed glare and magicks the coffee back with a huff.

 

“Thank you.” He smirks. “For bringing back my  _ authentic Italian _ cappuccino. Are you ready?”

 

“My hair is ready. I still have make up to do.”

 

Magnus smile and tilts his head up for Alec to place a gentle peck on his lips.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Don’t what?”

 

“Don’t do your make up. I like you like that. Bare, open, without your lipstick-and-eyeliner armour on.”

 

Magnus hums, but to Alec’s surprise, doesn’t protest.

 

“Okay. It’s a trip, after all. It’s about having fun, not parading down the catwalk.”

 

Alec laughs and wraps himself around Magnus when he stands, and they fall into the portal with cups of coffee still in hand. They finish drinking sitting on the city walls, and by the time they finish and Magnus magicks the cups away, the bells chime at noon.

 

Magnus laughs.

 

“How about lunch for that breakfast?”

 

Alec readily agrees. They somehow manage to find a restaurant that’s still open before siesta and and settle in the tiny yard, leaves of a single olive tree shading them from the sun. 

 

Alec wonders who put it here, between the buildings where it can only soak in the sun for limited time, but he doesn’t question it, not when the tree is flourishing and the scene is simply so magical he feels like it’s a dream.

 

But it’s not.

 

It’s so much better.

 

But then Magnus, of course, orders their food, in Italian, and Alec rolls his eyes when the waiter comes back with a huge,  _ single _ plate of spaghetti.

 

“Lady and the Tramp? Really?”

 

Magnus laughs, giving Alec a kiss and handing him a fork.

 

“I’m impressed you even know that movie. And it’s romantic.”

 

It’s not romantic. It’s messy and results in Magnus having to magic them new shirts after they get sauce on them. But it’s fun and it’s ridiculous, and Alec enjoys it even more than he probably would on his own plate, the dull, normal way.

 

It’s becoming a pattern in his life, a pattern Magnus brought with his colourful presence. Normal is dull while ridiculous and crazy is exciting. 

 

Alec doesn’t mind.

 

They grab gelato from a hole in the wall gelateria. After that, they wander the mostly deserted streets and bicker if it’s Magnus’ sweet vanilla or Alec’s bitter chocolate that’s superior.

 

They come to a conclusion they taste best mixed in a kiss.

 

They walk the streets hand in hand and Alec can’t help but notice people rarely spare them a look, and if they do, it’s a kind smile. He likes mundanes, how open so many of them are, and how they welcome change so much easier than Nephilim.

 

They walk through the narrow cobblestone alleys until they reach a small square in front of a church, blissfully in shade, and Magnus declares it’s too hot to move an inch. 

 

Alec watches with embarrassment and horror as he proceeds to just lay down on the ground, not caring that they’re in public and there are actually benches around. He seems content with just sprawling himself on the cold stone.

 

But then Alec thinks  _ Why not? _ and sits next to him, cross legged and ruffling Magnus’ hair as the man laughs, because they’re on an adventure, and if they are tired and the ground is blissfully cold, why not just sit down.

 

It’s not like it’s illegal.

 

He leans down to kiss him, chaste but short, because Alec went a long way from repressed to kissing in public while sitting on the ground, but he’s not on Magnus level yet and there are some kind of social norms about making out in public for sure.

 

“It was a wonderful idea to come here, Alexander.”

 

Alec blushes and rolls his eyes and then suddenly Magnus is on his feet and dragging him by his hand into some empty street, and kissing him until he’s breathless.

 

When Alec opens his eyes, he doesn’t recognize his surroundings.

 

“Did you… Have you snogged me through a portal?”

 

“Maaayyyybe?” Magnus’ eyes are twinkling mischievously and Alec just swaps their positions and proceeds to kiss the life out of him until a whistle interrupts them, from a group of teenagers who laugh as they pass them. One of the girls gives them a thumbs up and Magnus chuckles while Alec tries to hide his embarrassment.

 

“So where are we?”

 

“Bassano del Grappa. I want to show you the mountains from the bridge.”

 

“Sure, and it has nothing to do with how the evening will surely end with you drinking grappa, huh?” Alec shouts after him, but Magnus is already walking off.

 

“It’ll be  _ us _ drinking grappa. And well… That’s irrelevant.” He whispers in Alec’s ear as his boyfriend catches up with him. Alec rolls his eyes.

 

They  _ do _ actually see the mountains from the bridge.

It’s a beautiful view and Alec kisses Magnus again because somehow, he feels safe here. Free. He loves this, the carefree act, pretending to be a mundane. He wonders how much easier his life would be if demons never existed and he didn’t have to hunt them.

 

But without demons, there wouldn’t be Magnus. 

 

It’s not a price Alec would be ready to pay. He wonders how an angel like Magnus comes from demonic descent. But Magnus told him about his father. Magnus told him that Asmodeus is a fallen angel. And Magnus, Magnus has never fallen.

 

From the bridge they wander up the hill onto the Piazza della Liberta, and as the space opens ahead of them Alec decides it’s a truly beautiful city.

 

And then he spots it.

 

It’s stood under an archway passage, chained to a wall and covered with colourful paintings. There’s a piece of paper taped to the front that says  _ Come play with me! _ and so Alec comes, dragging surprised Magnus by hand.

 

“Is that… Alexander!”

 

But Alec just puts his finger on Magnus’ lips, shushing him like when they first met, and sits down, Magnus leaning on a column next to him, watching with adoration as Alec hits the first key and starts the melody.

 

The piano is old, but well tuned, and someone has surely taken care of it for every travelling musician to enjoy.

 

The song is slow, filled with melancholy and pain, but Magnus finds himself strangely drawn to it as Alec hits the keys with more force behind every note, the song telling a story. It’s like a blanket, covering Magnus from head to toe and he closes his eyes and listens. 

 

It’s about fear, it’s about uncertainty and yet it fades out slowly and without a misstep. It’s full of doubt that fades with its last notes.

 

It’s so like…

 

“...Alec.”

 

The man in question looks at him and Magnus sits down on the piano stool next to him, kissing him, lightly but slowly, with nothing but love.

 

“What’s that melody?”

 

Alec blushes, not deep, something more than embarrassment -  _ pride _ sparkling in his eyes and Magnus already knows, already cannot help his smile.

 

“I wrote it.”

 

***

 

They drink grappa and then try to find a pizzeria, but after a long walk around the city they find every possible kind of restaurant but a pizzeria. They’re tired, somewhere between amused and frustrated and Magnus is ranting about how it’s impossible there’s an Italian city where you can’t eat pizza, so Alec kisses him quiet and suggests portaling somewhere else again.

 

Magnus takes him to Venice, noticing with a thoughtful expression that he’s never been in Venice after dark. They grab pizza al taglio da asporto and hide in one of the empty alleyways far away from tourists, eating while sitting on the ground with their legs dangling over the canal, the sun already setting.

 

They wander down the narrow streets long after that, the heat dying down, and walk all the way to the Arsenal, until finally the watch the sun disappear completely, standing by the sea. 

 

They eventually sit down in a cafe by the Grand Canal, watching the city light up and drinking Merlot, and Alec feels magical in a way that has nothing to do with Magnus’ abilities. Not  _ those _ at least. 

 

They finish the wine and take the last walk down the Rialto bridge. Magnus magicks up a padlock and the two of them lock it together, Magnus reinforcing it with magic so that it doesn’t come off when the city takes off the locks every once in awhile, to make more space.

 

The lock clicks and the key sinks into the depths of Adriatic and as they share a kiss, something clicks between them, locking them together as tight as the padlock, unbreakable.

 

They fall through a portal onto their bed, and Alec thinks that it was possibly the best day of his life, but that he likes night better now. 

 

After that, Alec doesn’t really  _ think _ much.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about ending this with chinese lanterns on a beach (I did that before and it's magical) but instead I got emotional about Venice so here.  
> This is the sappiest thing I've ever written. It's cheesy. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> The song Alec plays is "Where's My Love" by smyl, from the flashback scene.   
> The cities are all ones I visited and most of adventures Malec has mostly my experiences, edited to fit the story. The piano stands on Piazza della Liberta, but sadly, I can't play.


End file.
